Self-service terminal apparatuses have been widely used in various fields. A self-service terminal apparatus is usually provided with a printing device. For example, an automatic teller machine is capable of printing a transaction voucher, and a self-service machine for querying phone charge is capable of printing an itemized phone bill and the like. At present, a common problem of such self-service terminal apparatuses having a printing function lies in: paper is easily stacked at a paper outlet of the self-service terminal apparatus if the paper is prevented from being output by a user during printing, causing the printing device cannot perform next printing operation because the user cannot aware that paper is jammed between the paper outlet of the printing device and the paper outlet of the self-service terminal apparatus from the outside of the self-service terminal apparatus.
In order to solve the problem, China Patent Application No. 200820005246.8 provides a terminal apparatus for preventing paper jam. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the terminal apparatus for preventing paper jam includes a printing device 2′ and a paper discharging mechanism 3′. The paper discharging mechanism 3′ includes a lower passage plate 30′, an upper passage plate 31′ and a sensor 32′. The lower passage plate 30′ and the upper passage plate 31′ are arranged oppositely and spaced apart from each other so as to form a paper discharging passage. One end of the paper discharging passage is communicated with a paper outlet 20′ of the printing device 2′, and the other end is a paper outlet. The upper passage plate 31′ is arranged in a “” shape to form a protruding paper accommodation part 310′. The sensor 32′ is fixed on the paper accommodation part 310′. After being output from the paper outlet 20′ of the printing device 2′, the paper enters the paper discharging passage of the paper discharging mechanism 3′. When delivering normally, the paper moves along a solid trail ‘A’ as illustrated in FIG. 1. When the paper outlet is blocked due to human or other factors, the paper moves along a dotted trail ‘B’ as illustrated in FIG. 1, and is stacked in the paper accommodation part 310′ of the upper passage plate 31′, and the paper discharging mechanism 3′ sends out an alarm when the sensor 32′ detects that there is a paper.
A problem of such paper discharging mechanism lies in: if a relative hard or thick paper (e.g. a paper the thickness of which is equal to or greater than 0.08 mm or the hardness of which is equal to or greater than 80 g/mm2) is used by the printing device, it is difficult for the relative hard or thick paper to bend and deform when the paper outlet is blocked. As a result, not only a consecution delivery of the paper is affected, but also the paper discharging mechanism fails to send out the alarm in time. Therefore, the paper discharging mechanisms of the existing technologies cannot adapt to relative hard or thick paper.